mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mr. Men Show Catchphrases
Catchphrases for the Characters in The Mr. Men Show. List of Catchphrases Mr. Men :Mr. Tickle: "I think somebody needs a tickle!" & "That man really needs a tickle" & "You need a tickle" :Mr. Happy: "Wonderful!" & "Marvelous!" :Mr. Nosey: "Just looking." :Mr. Bump: "Poopity poop." & "You'll never learn." & "Do you really think this is a good idea?" :Mr. Messy: "Shazam!" & "That's what I'm talking about." & (in the website) "Messy! Not dressy!" :Mr. Small: "Good Tidings, (character to who he's talking)." & "Great McGullicutty!" :Mr. Nervous: "This is the end!" & "Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" & "Gah!" :Mr. Noisy: "SUPER!" & (in the website) "I can't hear you!" :Mr. Lazy: "This is way too much work." & "Whoa!" & "That was exhausting" & "Nah its too much work". :Mr. Funny: "Honk! Honk!" :Mr. Fussy: "How revolting." & "Sweet Henrietta!" ("Sweet Apple Strudel!" in the UK broadcast.) & "This is the worst (noun) I've ever seen! & "Mr. Messy(!)" :Mr. Bounce: "Hello! Good-bye!" & "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" :Mr. Strong: "Yo!" & "Aw pickles! (then he usually says "I hardly touched it.")" & "Good thing I came along." :Mr. Grumpy: "Crooked cucumbers! (then he usually says "I Quit!")" & "You dodo birds!" & (rarely) "I'd sooner eat (noun)" & "For noodles sake!" :Mr. Quiet: "Not so loud!" & "Not good, not good, not good, not good, not good" & "Augh!" :Mr. Tall: "Hello, down there!" & "Aw, man!" :Mr. Rude: "I'll give you (noun, verb or adjective)." (Then farts, then a Mr. Men or Little Miss shout his name in season 1 and in Travel which is in Season 2, Mr Grumpy, Mr Tickle, Mr Bump, Mr Small, Miss Helpful, Miss Scary, and sometimes Mr Happy) "Some people have no manners", "That man is as soft as a (item)" & "Or not. I don't give a croissant about it." & "I couldn't care less" :Mr. Scatterbrain: "Where's my head?" & "Why didn't you say so?" :Mr. Stubborn: "This (noun) is cheap!" & "How many times do I have to tell you?" "You are wrong, (character to who he's talking)" & "For the last time..." & "Mmmm mmmm!" & (rarely) "It's so simple, a child could do it". Little Misses :Little Miss Bossy: "I'm the boss around here!" :Little Miss Naughty: "Sometimes I just can't help myself!" :Little Miss Sunshine: "I love (noun, verb, or adjective), love em, love em, love em!" & "Good morning Dillydale!" & "Hooray for everybody!" & "Reminds me of a song (along with her singing)" :Little Miss Helpful: "Just tryin' to be helpful." :Little Miss Magic: "Sometimes my magic surprises even me."& "Isn't it amazing?" & "Zarazee!" & (in the website) "Tadahhh, Magic!" :Little Miss Giggles: "(giggles)" :Little Miss Chatterbox: "I love chocolate cake. I like pencil erasers (pencil rubbers in the UK broadcast) too."' :Little Miss Curious: "Who, What, When, Where, Why, or How (insert a question)?" :Little Miss Scary: "I love fear." & "Now that's scary." & "If it isn't scary, it isn't fun!" & "AAAAHHHH!!!!" (when scaring people) & "HAHAHA!(snorts)" & "Talk about scary(sarcastic)." :Little Miss Whoops: "Whoops!" & "Oh sure... I'm a trained professional." :Little Miss Calamity: "What a calamity!" :Little Miss Daredevil: "Let's boogie!" & "I dare you!" & "(to Mr. Quiet) Hang on to your patootee!" Category:The Mr. Men Show